Zero Hour
by Karrissarella
Summary: Just another day on top of the clock tower - sort of. RoxasxXion


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. That property rightfully belongs to Disney and SquareEnix.

**Title:** Zero Hour

**Author:** Karrissarella

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** Romance/Friendship

**Summary:** Just another day on top of the clock tower – sort of. Roxas x Xion.

**Dedication:** Jen~ my Roxas~ :3

Notes: _Italics_ are flashbacks

* * *

Roxas wasn't surprised when he saw that no one else had arrived to the clock-tower. He gave a disappointed sigh, even though he knew that he had finished his mission rather quickly today. It just seemed like each day, it seemed to be him sitting alone on top of the tower, eating ice cream by himself. He knew that Saix and put Axel on a lot of big missions which caused Axel to be late a lot of the times to their hang-out and he hardly ever saw Xion anymore – ever since Saix forbade them from working together daily.

He sat down on the edge, as he looked out at Twilight Town. He bit into his ice cream, just watching the town below him while he waited and hoped for his friends to come.

–

_Roxas was making his way down the hallway to get his new missions from Saix when Axel stopped him in the hallway. _

"_Hey Roxas!" The pyro greeted, grinning. "Good morning – off to get your missions?" _

_Roxas simply nodded, giving a small smile. "Are you going to be at the clock-tower today?" He asked hopefully. It had been an awful long time that the three of them were actually together anymore. _

_Axel stretched his arms and placed them behind his head. "Well, I'll try but Saix has got me going to Castle Oblivion again." He said, frowning slightly. _

"_Oh..." Roxas replied as he lowered his head in disappointment. _

_Axel reached over and ruffled his friend's hair, smiling. "But hey – I hear Xion has a pretty easy mission today so she should be up there with ya. It'll be a good time for you two to have a date!" He said. _

_Roxas blinked, looking up at his friend. "A..'date'?" He questioned. "What's that?" _

_Axel tapped his chin, trying to think of a good way to explain it to the blonde. "Well...it's when two people who really like each other go on to a private place just to show their feelings for one another." He replied. _

_Roxas tilted his head, before smiling brightly. "Yeah, me and Xion will go on a date then." He said, "thanks, Axel! I'll eat another ice-cream for you!" He said, before scratching his head. "Well, I should probably go get my missions..." he said before running off._

Roxas looked up from his people-watching as he saw a familiar coat by his side now as he looked up and saw Xion. "Xion! You're here!" He said, picking up the popsicle beside him and handing it to the raven-haired girl.

Xion smiled sweetly as she took the ice cream from him. "Thank you," she replied. "No Axel again?" She asked.

Roxas nodded, turning to her. "He said Saix gave him another big mission – but he said that since you'd be here we could have a date together."

Xion blinked innocently, "a...date?" She asked. "What's that?"

"Axel said it's when two people who really like each other go to a place and show their feelings for one another." Roxas explained.

Xion just blinked, "but...don't we do that already? I mean, isn't that...just being friends?" She asked.

Roxas nodded, "thats what I told Axel but he said going on a date was more special than just having a hang-out spot with friends..." he replied.

–

"_Sometimes, when people go on dates. They kiss, hug, hold each other, hold hands, you know, that stuff." Axel elaborated. "Friends don't do generally do that." _

_Roxas felt his cheeks flush, "kiss? Hold hands?" He asked. Did Axel want him to do that with Xion? She was just his best friend. Best friends don't do that, right?_

_Axel nodded, "So, go get 'em, Roxas." He said, patting his best friend on the back, chuckling. _

–

"He said that when on a date, you hold hands, and hug, and...kiss." Roxas said, turning to Xion.

Xion stared over at Roxas, blinking a few times. "Roxas...are we on a date now?"

Roxas shook his head, "I...don't think so. Were doing the same thing we do everyday – I mean, we haven't held hands or anything." He replied, placing his hand down on the railing before he realized he left the last popsicle there and it fell off before both Xion and Roxas reached to grab for it. Roxas caught it before Xion got to it – leaving her hand ontop of Roxas.

Xion pulled her hand back, blushing. "S-Sorry," she said, glancing away. "Um, Roxas."

Roxas turned to one of his best friends, smiling weakly. "Yeah?"

Xion chewed on the inside of her lip. "Well...I think I would like to go on a date with you because...you're my best friend and just in case I'm gone – I would like to know...what being on a date with you would be like." She replied softly, tightening her hands in her lap.

Roxas didn't quite understand what she meant. He smiled softly, "You'll always be my best friend. I won't ever leave you, Xion. You and Axel are my best friends."

Xion forced a smile, knowing she wouldn't be around for much longer to talk to Roxas like this. "Can...we go on a date then?" She asked, scooting closer to him, closing the gap. Roxas blushed softly, smiling softly and reached over to grab Xion's hand. "Sure, Xion..." he said.

Xion looked out into the sky that was hovering over the quiet city of Twilight Town. "Look, the sun is setting!" She said excitedly. "It's so pretty," she said as she watched it set.

Roxas smiled, turning to his date. "Xion...we should have another date sometime soon, okay?"

Xion turned to him, and nodded, smiling. "I'd like that very much, Roxas." She said softly before she noticed the blonde had leaned forward and pecked a kiss onto her cheek. Her sapphire eyes turned wide, looking over at Roxas in shock. "...Roxas?"

Roxas turned away, a little embarrassed. "Um, Axel said...that the boy should kiss the girl at the end of the date." He said, scratching the back of his head.

Xion blinked, smiling softly. "We better RTC soon. I'm sure Saix will call a search party in the organization if we don't." She said, standing up. Roxas laughed softly, standing up with her. Xion opened the portal and the two of them, still holding hands, returned to the castle.

Roxas and Xion were walking down the hallway in the castle back to their rooms when a certain redhead stood in front of them with a sly smile. "So...how was the date?" Axel asked, smirking.

Roxas and Xion exchanged glances with one another and smiled softly, before they both turned away, faces red, and embarrassed.

Xion was the first one to break the silence, "It was good. Roxas is a good date." She said softly.

Roxas smiled before turning to the redhead, nodding in response. "Were going on another date tomorrow – so you don't have to come." He grinned.

Axel's eyes widen at the response, before he caught Xion's facial expression, understanding. He smirked, waving his hand in front of him. "Oh, sure. You guys have one date and you're already offing the third wheel, I see." He joked, "I'm heading to bed, see you, lovebirds." He laughed before walking down the hallway.

Roxas laughed, before he looked over at Xion. "I can walk you to your room," he offered.

"I'd like that," Xion said, and Roxas had reached down to hold her hand and led her to her room.

Xion reached down to open her door, smiling softly. "Goodnight, Roxas." She said, before she noticed him move forward again and place his lips upon her own. Roxas pulled back from the small kiss, grinning. "Night, Xion!" He said, before waving and turning around to go to his room.

Xion moved into her bedroom, and closed the door behind her.

Yes, more dates with Roxas sounded like a lot of fun. Maybe she would go to Axel tomorrow and ask more about dates so she could know what to do more on them when she had her next date with Roxas.

* * *

A/N: Oh, fluffy-fluff-fluff! Hope you enjoyed! It's been a long while that I've written KH fanfiction, hasn't it? This is up because of a request for my friend! R&R!


End file.
